GardeMalade
by Elissana
Summary: [NaruSasu][COMPLETE]Après une mission où Naruto s'est fait blesser, Sasuke est gentiment obligé de jouer les GardeMalade...quand on fantasme sur l'alité, c'est dur!
1. Ne surtout, surtout pas fantasmer

_Ohayô mina! Bonjour tout le monde!_

**Disclaimer : **Personnellement, je trouve ça idiot de démontrer que les personnages ne sont pas à nous mais je vais pourtant le faire...

Est-ce que Sasuke est revenu avec Naruto de chez Orochimaru après lui avoir déclaré son amour inconditionnel et éternel ? Est-ce qu'ils ont –suite à cela- baisés comme des lapins ? Est-ce que Naruto lui a promis en retour qu'il l'aimait ? Je ne pense pas, non…alors pour le moment et jusqu'à – je suppose- ma mort, les personnages de Naruto n'appartiennent qu'à leurs créateurs.

**Avertissement : **Hum…il y a un petit 'M', en bas du résumé et du titre : il n'est pas là pour rien. Déjà dans ce 'chapitre' (trop court pour être appelé ainsi) il y a quelques allusions et cela continuera ainsi jusqu'à la fin. De plus, homophobes, rebroussez chemin : il y a du slash dans cette fanfiction.

**Note: **Cela ne fait pas très longtemps que j'ai découvert les slashs Naru/Sasu et, aujourd'hui, j'ai voulue m'y risquer : ce n'est pas très parfait mais ça vaut ce que ça vaut. De plus, je trouvais que les notes d'auteurs a tout bout de champs dans les chapitres, c'est très drôle un instant et puis ça lasse…et dans les 'M' Naru/Sasu il n'y a que ça (– je ne blâme personne !). Alors j'ai décidée de créer une petite fiction courte de trois ou quatre chapitres afin de donner quelque chose à lire aux lecteurs pleurant sur le peu de fiction disponible en français dans cette catégorie. Pour achever cette note, je souligne que le point de vue sera uniquement celui de Sasuke. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire (review, please ), ceci étant ma première fiction du genre.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Garde-Malade

Chapitre I : Ne surtout, surtout pas fantasmer.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Hum…Cette tache s'avère, à peine commencée, pénible : garder mes mains prés de moi, jambes croisées pour ne pas bouger, calme au cas où il se réveillerais…_

_Ne surtout, **surtout** **pas **fantasmer._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Ce n'est pas très difficile de répondre à cette question réponse qui, d'ailleurs, ne tient qu'en un mot : Naruto._

_Prenant en compte cela, vous pouvez déjà comprendre que rien de ce qui se passe (mes sentiments envers lui)/de ce qui c'est passé (la bêtise de son esprit)/ de ce qui se passera (au cas où je le viole) n'est de ma faute._

_Reprenons la situation depuis le début pour que vos cerveaux puissent comprendre :_

_Je suis rentré à Konoha en septembre, ramené par Naruto – ça, c'était simplement parce que je ne voulais plus rester (et que son corps, développé par les années était encore plus attirant, mais c'est hors sujet), habituellement, il ne m'aurait pas eu._

_Deux mois se sont écoulés, ma réhabilitation dans le village ce faisant relativement bien._

_La situation, avec Naruto c'est elle aussi considérablement amélioré, grandement aidée par les sermons de Sakura joints à ceux de Godaime et_…_mes sentiments._

_Notre travaille évolua aussi, les missions devenant plus difficile. Sakura, Naruto et moi ne suffisions plus (dixit Godaime) à les remplir._

_De ce fait, nous créâmes une nouvelle section, surclassant au passage les Anbu (quoi que proche de leur système) : Shino, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Lee et moi formions donc une nouvelle équipe dirigée par Shikamaru._

_Nous gardâmes cependant les mêmes manies qu'avant, séparant notre unité en quatre tout en restant sous le commandement du Nara._

_Donc, nous fûmes tous envoyés en mission dans le village voisin afin de le débarrasser d'un démon mineur et Naruto, dans toute sa bêtise diablement sexy, s'est estimé suffisamment puissant pour le vaincre seul._

_Naturellement, le démon, bien qu'étant mineur, l'a salement amoché – quoi que, à penser objectivement, Naruto n'était pas en reste dans ce combat perdu d'avance._

_Après l'avoir achevé, nous sommes retournés à Konoha – empochant au passage l'argent dû à la mission._

_Et me voilà cloîtré dans ma propre maison, obligé de prêter mon lit, sommé de prendre soin d'un crétin (que je ne dois, au passage, pas violer pour l'honneur des bonnes causes), bref : à jouer au garde-malade._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Je sais parfaitement que cela est court voir _très court_ j'en suis un peu désolée mais j'ai coupée les chapitres ainsi.

Ils seront tous plus où moins de cette longueur, le deuxième en tous cas. Je les posterais l'un à la suite de l'autre (jours après jours) -reviews ou pas- car le but n'est que de remplir la catégorie 'M' de Naruto (huhu).

Bises à toi,

Elissana.


	2. Jouer au docteur?

_Ohayô mina! Bonjour tout le monde!_

**Disclaimer : **Mmmh…j'ai eu beau pester, me rouler par terre et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps : mes parents ne veulent pas me racheter la production de Naruto. Malheur, moi qui voulait en faire un bon yaoï, me voilà obligée de regarder les personnages que j'adulent faire les cons – en gros, ils se sautent pas dessus comme je le voudrais. ( - ce texte étant là pour faire comprendre que Naruto ne m'appartient pas et que même le scénario a déjà été maintes fois exploité.)

**Avertissement : **Hum…il y a un petit 'M', en bas du résumé et du titre : il n'est pas là pour rien. Déjà dans ce 'chapitre' (trop court pour être appelé ainsi) il y a quelques allusions (en fait, on voit un peu quels sont les fantasmes du beau bruns ténébreux, hin hin) et cela continuera ainsi jusqu'à la fin – jusqu'au lemon, quoi. De plus, homophobes, rebroussez chemin : il y a du slash dans cette fanfiction.

**Note: **Cela ne fait pas très longtemps que j'ai découvert les slashs Naru/Sasu et, aujourd'hui, j'ai voulue m'y risquer : ce n'est pas très parfait mais ça vaut ce que ça vaut. De plus, je trouvais que les notes d'auteurs a tout bout de champs dans les chapitres, c'est très drôle un instant et puis ça lasse…et dans les 'M' Naru/Sasu il n'y a que ça (– je ne blâme personne !). Alors j'ai décidée de créer une petite fiction courte de trois ou quatre chapitres afin de donner quelque chose à lire aux lecteurs pleurant sur le peu de fiction disponible en français dans cette catégorie. Pour achever cette note, je souligne que le point de vue sera uniquement celui de Sasuke. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire (review, please ), ceci étant ma première fiction du genre.

**Note 2 :** Dans ce chapitre, je reviens en arrière sur les événements qui font que Sasuke va devoir prendre soin de ce cher Naruto.

**Note 3: **Je tenais à remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont laissés un petit commentaire et à ceux qui ne l'ont pas faits : merci, merci beaucoup ! Et, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews dites 'anonymes' et tiens quand même à remercier **Saphir2311** (ce n'est ma première fiction que dans ce genre ;) et merci pour tes compliments, j'essaye de ne pas faire trop attendre vu que moi non plus je n'aime pas ça :p désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre plus longuement, d'autant plus que tu es la première(/premier) à laisser un commentaire mais voilà...je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix. Bonne lecture quand même.), **didilove37 **(huhu, je crois l'avoir lue cette fic...peut-être même m'en suis-je inspirée inconsciemment...mais bon, le résultats du vote est le même ici quoi que je ne considère pas ça comme un viol, moi, huhu. Bonne lecture en tous cas et merci pour la review.), **encore une victoire de cana...** (ouh là, mes chevilles enflent ;), merci pour ta remarque, ça fait très plaisir!Bonne lecture .), **Pandanoux** (connaissant l'impassibilité du clan Uchiha, la question ne se pose pas trop mais il va avoir quelques difficultés ;) "bien écrit" ? oh! merci! c'est très gentil, ça et, aussi, merci de m'encourager dans mon 'remplissage', huhu : bonne lecture.)

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Garde-Malade

Chapitre II : Jouer au docteur ?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

«-Uchiha, c'est un ordre! » réprimanda Godaime à mon grand déplaisir.

«-Naruto-kun est mal en point, Sasuke-kun. » argumenta timidement Hinata, cachée derrière Kiba et à l'abri de mon regard noir.

«-Ta maison est grande, tu pourras l'y loger facilement. » indiqua Shikamaru, souriant.

_Allongé sur mon grand lit, il serait sans défense alors que sa chemise entrouverte laisserait apercevoir son ventre musclé par les entraînements._

«-Nous avons _tous _de grandes maisons ! » contestai-je, désespéré par les images qui me venaient à l'esprit.

«-Mais toi, tu vis seul. Est-ce de notre faute si tu es célibataire, Sasuke ? » souligna Chouji.

Je grognais (ce n'était pas très esthétique mais je n'aurais su quoi faire d'autre).

Okay, Hinata et Kiba sont ensemble depuis trop peu de temps pour surveiller un imbécile -aussi beau soit-il.

Je conçois aussi que Sakura et Lee préfèrent grandement aller au cinéma – quoi que non, je ne comprends pas que Sakura ait acceptée après toutes ses années…elle qui est, d'habitude, tellement portée sur la plastique. Mais bon, je ne préfère pas chercher à connaître toutes les raisons : elle m'a lâchée et même si je l'aime bien, ça fait plaisir.

C'est hors de question qu'Ino se trouve dans la même pièce que Naruto pendant plusieurs heures d'affilées. Sur ce point, moi et Shikamaru sommes totalement d'accord – je n'ai jamais compris d'où elle tirait ce besoin de flirter autant.

Chouji…hum, non. Un malade ne devrait pas manger de sucreries et je crois que c'est la seule chose qu'il sait cuisiner.

Shikamaru me fais d'hors et déjà signe que je ne peux compter sur lui – un vrai lâcheur. Je suppose qu'il va –encore- surveiller Ino pour ne pas qu'elle fasse trop de bêtise. Ah, l'amour, qu'est-ce que ça fait faire comme conneries…

Neji ? …Naruto l'aime bien mais je doute qu'il ait assez de compassion pour un alité. Et Tenten voudra rester avec lui.

Il ne reste que Shino et moi finalement.

Et lui…autant l'oublier, il n'a de la considération que pour les insectes et la jeune fille que je l'ai vu embrasser – peut-être pourrais-je le faire chanter ? Hum…non, ce n'est pas vraiment envisageable : il connaît aussi mon secret et le chantage se retournerait contre moi, mauvais plan, donc.

«-Allez, Sasuke-kun ! »plaida Sakura

«-Mais ! » m'insurgeais-je pour la forme – j'était totalement d'accord pour qu'il vienne, le seul problème étant que mes désirs pourraient contrôler mon cerveau et là, je ne répondais plus de rien.

_A califourchon sur son bas-ventre tendu, je lui lécherais doucement la clavicule alors qu'il me gémirait d'aller plus vite et, surtout, plus loin en frottant son érection contre la mienne__…_

«-En plus, tu pourras faire connaissance avec lui, ainsi ! » sous-entendant le secret que j'avais partagée avec elle…secret concernant mes fantasmes et un certain blond, cela va de soit.

«-Sakura ! » m'offusquai-je «Je connais parfaitement Naruto !» un signe de la jeune femme me fit vite comprendre qu'elle parlait du point _physique _de la chose.

_Ses mains dans mes cheveux pendant qu'il me supplierait d'arrêter ma douce torture alors que je déferais les derniers boutons pour continuer mes caresses sur son nombril découvert lorsqu'il lèverait ses hanches pour me faire signe de m'occuper plus 'intimement' de lui__…_

«-Tout est réglé, donc. » acheva l'Hokage, souriant d'un air complice à Sakura tout en me sortant de mes rêveries. «Amusez vous bien, Sasuke. » me lança-t-elle du même ton angélique qu'elle avait prise au début de la conversation.

Moi, m'amuser ? C'est vrai que je n'ai _que _mon plus grand fantasme dans ma chambre, seul et exténué.

La situation est, en effet, _totalement hilarante._

Après tout, je ne peux penser qu'à ça : le prendre purement et simplement mon lit ou, si la solution n'est pas compatible aux bonnes mœurs lui démontrer par 'a' plus 'b' que ce que je peux lui faire est _sublimement _délicieux et qu'au pire, je l'attacherais aux montants du lit.

Aucun problème, donc : je vais sûrement bien rigoler.

Sauf le fait que j'aimerais qu'il soit consentant à mes actes mais ça, c'est une autre histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

OooooooooO

«-Dites moi, Godaime-sama, Naruto sera sur pied dans combien de temps ? »questionna Shikamaru prenant conscience d'un paramètre important : Kyubi et son pouvoir régénérant.

«-Se soir, au plus tard. Pourquoi cela ? » fit d'un air faussement innocent Tsunade.

«-C'est un peu inutile, donc, de laisser Sasuke s'occuper de lui alors qu'il aurait pu se reposer chez lui, mh ? » poursuivit Shino en comprenant où voulait en venir le Nara.

«-Shikamaru, Shino, allez-vous contredire un ordre de votre Hokage ? » réprimanda la femme.

«-Pas du tout. » concédèrent les jeunes hommes, n'ayant pas envie d'interférer dans les plans de leur supérieur.

«-De plus, je suppose qu'il prétexterons la journée de demain pour…_jouer au docteur. _» prévint Sakura.

«-Jouer au docteur ? » demanda Hinata, pas très sûre de comprendre la situation, tout à coup.

«-Tu veux que je t'apprenne, chérie ? » lui murmura Kiba

Après un hochement de tête enjoué de la jeune fille, ils disparurent.

«-Et bien, je pense que la semaine s'avère pleine de surprises.» conclut Tsunade alors que, les uns après les autres et souvent en couples, l'équipe se dispersait pour vaquer à des occupations bien plus importantes.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Bonsoir à vous !

Comme promis, le deuxième chapitre à un jour d'intervalle.

(Je suis désolée si les chapitres sont courts mais je ne compte pas développer plus que ça c'est fanfiction (oui, désolée) et c'est pour cela que, même si je fais un peu durer le suspens (quel suspens ? aucune idée…) il n'en empêche pas moins qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.)

Le prochain chapitre arrivera demain…reste à savoir si je coupe ou non avant le lemon (des suggestions ?) ou, au mieux, si je le retape pour qu'il soit plus long (mais cela reviendrait à couper le lemon pour un quatrième chapitre, huhu).

Enfin bref, j'espère que cela t'as quand même plu.

Bises à toi,

Elissana.


	3. Tu bouges, pendant ton sommeil

_Ohayô mina! Bonjour tout le monde!_

**Disclaimer : **Mmmh…j'ai eu beau pester, me rouler par terre et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps : mes parents ne veulent pas me racheter la production de Naruto. Malheur, moi qui voulait en faire un bon yaoï, me voilà obligée de regarder les personnages que j'adulent faire les cons – en gros, ils se sautent pas dessus comme je le voudrais. ( - ce texte étant là pour faire comprendre que Naruto ne m'appartient pas et que même le scénario a déjà été maintes fois exploité.)

**Avertissement : **Hum…il y a un petit 'M', en bas du résumé et du titre : il n'est pas là pour rien. Déjà dans ce 'chapitre' (trop court pour être appelé ainsi) il y a quelques allusions (en fait, on voit un peu quels sont les fantasmes du beau bruns ténébreux, hin hin) et cela continuera ainsi jusqu'au prochain chapitre– jusqu'au lemon, quoi. De plus, homophobes, rebroussez chemin : il y a du slash dans cette fanfiction.

**Note: **Cela ne fait pas très longtemps que j'ai découvert les slashs Naru/Sasu et, aujourd'hui, j'ai voulue m'y risquer : ce n'est pas très parfait mais ça vaut ce que ça vaut. De plus, je trouvais que les notes d'auteurs a tout bout de champs dans les chapitres, c'est très drôle un instant et puis ça lasse…et dans les 'M' Naru/Sasu il n'y a que ça (– je ne blâme personne !). Alors j'ai décidée de créer une petite fiction courte de trois ou quatre chapitres afin de donner quelque chose à lire aux lecteurs pleurant sur le peu de fiction disponible en français dans cette catégorie. Pour achever cette note, je souligne que le point de vue sera uniquement celui de Sasuke. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire (review, please ), ceci étant ma première fiction du genre.

**Note 2 :** Hin hin, Naruto se réveille et Sasuke se souvient de quelques événements tout en essayant de ne pas lui sauter dessus…bonne lecture ;)

**Note 3 :** Je tenais aussi à remercier **Saphir2311** (diabolique, Tsunade ? Mais nan…rien qu'un peu ;) et moi aussi, ça me rendrait super heureuse si elle décidait de les aider à se mettre ensemble, huhu ; « artiste » ? ouuuh ! merci, merci, merci !(et ton conseil est suivit, huhu) bonne lecture) **Zelda-sama** (huhu, ton copain à de bonnes idées, ça pourrait être une expérience intéressante :p, je suis ton conseil et merci pour le « très bien », j'ai les joues qui chauffent :p ! bonne lecture) **encore une victoire de cana...** (c'est pas trop grave pour les chevilles mais avec les chaussures je vais avoir du mal :p, les rallonger ? bah…y'a pas grand-chose à dire, aussi mais ils sont lègérement plus longs au fur et à mesure et le dernier contient en grande partie un lemon :p, autatrice ? huhu, j'aime ce terme, on devrait le mettre dans le dico :p et vive les onomatopées, bonne lecture !).

**Note 4: **Je tenais à remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont laissés un petit commentaire et à ceux qui ne l'ont pas faits : merci, merci beaucoup ! Cela me fait immensément plaisir et comme c'est la première fois que je poste, ça me rends toute chose (huhu) alors…encore une fois, merci.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Garde-Malade

Chapitre III : Tu bouges, pendant ton sommeil.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Les rayons de la lune transpercèrent la barrière de tissus que formaient les rideaux pour se poser sur son visage halé.

Tout ce que je peux faire c'est contempler. Contempler ses traits parfaits, ses paupières closes, ses cheveux magnifiquement emmêlés…contempler et surtout, ne pas le toucher.

Ne pas redessiner de mes doigts le contour de sa mâchoire, les veines de son cou, ses abdominaux musclés, ses hanches fines…

Je me pris la tête entre les mains : il fallait que j'arrête de fantasmer.

J'imaginais déjà ses yeux bleus se détourner, dégoûtés, si je lui annoncais mes désirs…mon amour…

Alors je suis là, assis sur une chaise en bois, le visage impassible mais l'esprit tourmenté.

Ses lèvres rouges, pleines et invitantes remuèrent dans son sommeil pour former mon prénom.

Ce –presque- gémissement me crispa entièrement et mon imagination se chargea d'inventer une scène où il le crierait de cette manière, quémandant alors que je m'occuperais trop doucement de son bas-ventre – j'adorais faire languir.

A mes pensées, je devinais avant de sentir que mon corps réagissait douloureusement – je savais que jamais cela ne se passerait jamais ainsi mais l'espoir m'envahissait comme à chaque fois.

«-Sasu ? »

Sa voix douce et encore ensommeillée marmonna ce surnom qu'il me donnait sans cesse ses derniers temps.

Je me rappelle le premier jour où il m'avait appelé ainsi.

J'étais arrivé quelques secondes en retard (pour cause de travaux manuels mais je ne l'avais pas précisé) aux rendez-vous habituels que nous donnait Godaime pour que l'on reçoive la liste des missions à accomplir et il m'avait accueillit avec un :

«Héhé, Sasu est en retard, faut l'écrire quelque part ! »

Et j'avais été tellement abasourdi (quoi que non, j'avais juste haussé un sourcil dubitatif) qu'il m'avait expliqué, penaud «On se connaît depuis assez longtemps pour que tu supportes un surnom, tu crois pas ? » pour continuer, goguenard «Ah moins que tu ne préfères, Sasuke-chan ?» et j'avais sourit…sourit parce que cela voulait dire qu'il m'aimait. Peut-être pas comme je le souhaitais mais cela m'avait tellement fait chaud au cœur que je n'avais pu répliquer.

A force, je m'étais habitué à l'entendre me nommer ainsi et, dans un sens, je trouvais ça adorablement mignon.

Sauf que, à continuellement y penser, je l'avais aussi renommé « Naru » et ça, ça cassait mon image de « Mister Freeze » (ça, c'est plutôt de Kiba) alors je n'avais jamais osé le désigner ainsi.

«-Je suis là. » répondis-je.

«-Le démon ? » s'enquit-il ensuite, se rappelant sûrement de la dernière chose qu'il avait vu avant de s'évanouir, soit l'animal l'attaquant.

«-Il est mort. » indiquai-je sans préciser que c'était par mes soins alors que j'étais fou de rage qu'on l'ait blessé.

A peine arrivé sur le lieu, je l'avais aperçu qui essayais vaguement de se relever malgré une blessure sanguinolente à la jambe. Je crois…je crois bien que j'ai pris la direction des opérations, même Neji, en me voyant énervé et Sharingan au clair n'a pas eu l'audace de me remettre à ma place. Maintenant que j'y pense, seul Naruto aurait entreprit de le faire.

Du coup, Sakura, Ino et Chouji l'ont ramené à l'abri quelques mètres plus loin ; Shikamaru a bloqué la bestiole avec son ombre, Shino a envoyé quelques insectes dire bonjour à son chakra, Hinata et Neji se sont mis ensemble pour la faire tomber et moi…il faut le dire, j'étais à la limite de le couper en rondelle et de le jeter au feu. Au lieu de ça, je lui ai tranché la tête et nous avons effectivement brûlés le reste du corps.

«-Nous sommes rentrés ? »

«-Oui. » dis-je, évitant de lui dire que son retour s'était passé sur mon dos et que j'avais eu du mal, en le sentant si prés de moi, mes mains sur ses fesses rebondies et fermes, de ne pas le prendre contre un arbre…surtout quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur mon cou – dans un geste, je suppose, totalement irréfléchi et somnolent et il m'avait remercié de le porter comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait crut que je ferais pour lui.

«-Je suis où ? »

«-Chez moi. » _dans mon lit, à portée de main alors que je ne peux même pas te toucher, te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air se fasse obligé et tout oublier en sentant ton merveilleux parfum sous peine de perdre ton amité et de ne plus voir ton sourire mais…quelque chose que je ne saurais supporter_ poursuivis-je mentalement.

«-Pourquoi ? »

Evidement, il aurait préféré être autre part…Mes dents se serrèrent malgré moi : je n'avais aucune chance avec lui.

«-Ordre de l'Hokage.»

«-Ah ? »

«-Jusqu'à ce que tu guérisses. » le rassurais-je contre ma volonté.

«-Je vais bien. » dit-il en s'étirant.

Le pyjama que les médecins lui avaient enfilés se releva et le torse sur lequel j'avais tant fantasmé se découvrit l'espace d'une seconde.

«-Je ne te crois pas. » rétorquais-je, surpris d'arriver encore à parler avec une voix normale alors que ma bouche était sèche.

«-Je t'assures que si. »

«-Naruto, contente toi de dormir, tu veux. Tu me piques mon lit alors ne fais pas le gamin et reposes toi. »

Il se tut un moment, me regardant profondément pour voir si je ne voulais pas lui parler ou si j'étais fatigué – il y avait un peu des deux en même temps que je ne souhaitais pas cautionner pour son viol.

«-Sasu ? »

Encore ce surnom avec cette voix suave…j'allais réellement l'embrasser –et pas que sur la bouche- s'il continuait à susurrer (il n'y avait décidément pas d'autres mots) ainsi.

«-Quoi ? »

«-Tu peux venir dormir avec moi, tu sais. Ton lit est grand. » me confia-il.

J'amorçais par instinct (et envie) un mouvement pour me lever. Mentalement, je me traitait d'idiot : jamais je ne pourrais le savoir aussi prés sans le toucher.

«-Tu bouges, pendant ton sommeil. » éludais-je en me rassoyant.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Me revoilà ! Suite à l'avis des lecteurs, je coupe là et laisse la suite pour demain (tout à l'heure pour moi et presque tout à l'heure dans un instant ; j'me dépêche) (hin, hin, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne faut pas m'en vouloir mais en vouloir aux lecteurs, huhu. Je plaisante, c'est mieux ainsi, merci pour vos conseils et compliments :p).

Merci encore pour vos commentaires et à tout à l'heure/demain.

Bises à toi,

Elissana.


	4. Je ne vais pas te manger

_Ohayô mina! Bonjour tout le monde!_

**Disclaimer : **Si Naruto m'appartenait, Sasuke et lui se serait déjà sautés dessus, depuis le temps ! (Naruto ne m'appartiens pas, même le scénario à déjà était maintes fois exploité. Par contre, la rédaction de cette petite histoire provient de mon esprit –quoi qu'un peu tordu mais c'est le mien quand même, na !)

**Avertissement : **Le lemon, le lemon, le lemon ! Huhu ! Ames sensibles, passez votre chemin (quoi que, si vous êtes arrivez à là, je crains que votre vertu ne soit pas si intacte huhu). Dans ce chapitre : le lemon !

**Note: **Cela ne fait pas très longtemps que j'ai découvert les slashs Naru/Sasu et, aujourd'hui, j'ai voulue m'y risquer : ce n'est pas très parfait mais ça vaut ce que ça vaut. De plus, je trouvais que les notes d'auteurs a tout bout de champs dans les chapitres, c'est très drôle un instant et puis ça lasse…et dans les 'M' Naru/Sasu il n'y a que ça (– je ne blâme personne !). Alors j'ai décidée de créer une petite fiction courte de trois ou quatre chapitres afin de donner quelque chose à lire aux lecteurs pleurant sur le peu de fiction disponible en français dans cette catégorie. Pour achever cette note, je souligne que le point de vue sera uniquement celui de Sasuke. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire (review, please ), ceci étant ma première fiction du genre.

**Note 2 :** Merci aussi à **Saphir2311** (et voilà ce lemon attendu ! je ne te traite pas de perverse, sinon je risque de le redire à toutes les filles qui passent par là, huhu ! Oui, il m'a fallut un prétexte bien con mais qui tenait la route (et, entre nous, je me serais jetée aussi dans se fichu lit ) merci pour m'avoir suivit et pour tes compliments !) **didilove37 **(héhé ! moi aussi j'en profiterais , bises à toi et bonne lecture, merci d'avoir laissée des commentaires tous le long !) **encore une victoire de cana... **(vive le lèche bottisme, huhuhu' – j'ai jamais portée de bottes :p ; le dernier chapitre : le lemon ! Sasu-chan n'est pas un pervers, il subit ses hormones, le pauvre :p ! et oui, c'est la fin…merci en tous cas d'avoir été là jusqu'au bout !) **Zelda-sama **(huhu ! je suppose que tu t'es bien amusée avec ton copain ;p et bien maintenant place au leeemooon et, tu as totalement raison, le lit et le meilleur moyen pour une réconciliation :p, bises et merci de m'avoir suivit ça me fait très plaisir !)

**Note 3 :** Merci, encore une fois –même si je me demande si j'aurais assez d'une fois pour dire toute ma joie- à tout ceux qui ont lut cette histoire, qu'ils aient laissés un commentaire ou non. Mille fois merci, c'était une joie de partager ses quatre jours avec vous !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Garde-Malade

Chapitre IV : Je ne vais pas te manger…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_«-Tu bouges, pendant ton sommeil. » éludais-je en me rassoyant._

«-N'importe quoi ! » s'insurgea Naruto, puis reprenant, il me dit «Je m'efforcerais de ne pas remuer le petit doigt, promis. Allez, viens, je n'ai pas envie que tu ressembles à un zombie demain juste à cause de moi. » m'expliqua t'il

Ca phrase me laissa en plein dilemme. Si j'y allais, je serais trop proche de son corps pour ma santé mentale et sa santé physique ; si je n'y allais pas, il allait me charrier.

«-Te fais pas prier, Sasu-chan. » se moqua-il «Je ne vais pas te manger... »

«-Comme si tu me faisais peur, usuratonkachi.»

Je ne pouvais plus refuser.

Je me glissais alors dans mes draps, passant un bras sur l'oreiller et serrant mon autre main sur mon ventre pour l'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs.

Il y eut un mouvement dans le lit et je sentis Naruto contre mon torse.

Okay.

Il voulait ma mort.

Le parfum de ses cheveux me remonta dans les narines, sa main droite accrocha mon haut de pyjama tandis que l'autre reposait sur sa joue.

«-Il fait froid… »se contenta t'il de me dire.

Je ne bougeais plus. Je savais que si je le faisais, je le prendrais sans retenue.

Son corps chaud contre le mien accélérait les battements de mon cœur. Je m'efforçais de le calmer.

«-Sasu ? »

Je retenais un frisson et inspira avant de répondre.

«-Quoi ? »

«-Tu peux…enlever ta main…elle me gêne. »

Je fus surpris par son audace : non seulement il se collait contre moi de façon indécente mais en plus, il osait me demander de prendre une meilleure position !

Ce mec avait un culot incroyable.

Je retirai donc ma main de mon ventre et me tourna sur le côté pour pouvoir la poser sur ma cuisse.

Je sentais à présent pleinement l'odeur de ce crétin.

Son front était contre ma clavicule, sa main gauche sous moi et la droite sur mes côtes: il fallait absolument qu'il bouge, sinon, je ne donnais pas cher de sa virginité.

Je perçus sa main descendre le long de ma cuisse…il n'allait quand même pas ?

Finalement, elle attrapa la mienne et la posa contre sa hanche, le pyjama était levé à cet endroit et je sentais sa peau douce contre ma paume.

Sa main revint à sa position initiale avant de redescendre pour remonter à la même place mais _sous _ma chemise. Ses doigts fins me tenaient tendrement alors que je me retenais de frémir.

Il poussa un soupir de bien être – où que j'interprétais comme tel, avant de parler.

«-Je suis désolé pour cet après-midi…je croyais…je croyais pouvoir m'en sortir… » chuchota t'il dans mon cou.

«-Tu nous as simplement foutu une peur bleue. » sifflais-je.

«-Toi…toi aussi ? »

«-Moi quoi, Naruto ? »

«-Toi aussi…tu as eu peur pour moi ? »

«-Evidement, baka. »

«-Oh… »

«-Quoi, « oh » ? » demandais-je, interloqué par son onomatopée mi-contente, mi-maussade.

«-Je suis content que tu te sois inquiété pour moi, tu sais… »

«-J'aurais préféré que tu ne fasses pas l'imbécile, je suis toujours sur les nerfs quand je te sais en danger. » marmonnais-je sans trop comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

«-Je voulais…je voulais battre ce monstre…que tu reconnaisses enfin que je sois fort…que tu _me_ reconnaisses… »

«-Premièrement, il fallait être au moins à deux pour le vaincre, ce démon. Deuxièmement, Naruto, bon sang ! Tu es quasiment le ninja le plus puissant de Konoha ! »

Il me coupa dans ma tirade.

«-Tu ne l'as jamais dis ! »

«-Parce que c'est évident, dobe ! » répliquais-je avec verve.

«-Tu vois…quand tu m'appelles comme ça…j'ai l'impression que je ne suis rien…rien pour toi… »

Il sortit sa main de sous mon pyjama et la mit dans mon cou. J'étais totalement et complètement ébahi. Il tira sur l'élastique qui retenais ma chevelure et l'envoya valser au pied de mon lit. Sa main reprit sa place sur mes côtes et je le sentis respirer l'odeur de mes cheveux – que faisait donc cet abruti !

«-Naruto… »soupirais-je, fallait-il vraiment en venir à ça ? «Tu comptes énormément pour moi… » _beaucoup plus que tu ne le souhaites_ ajoutais-je mentalement.

«-Ah ? » demanda t'il, l'air surpris.

Est-ce que je cachais aussi bien que cela mes sentiments ? Ou, plus simplement : est-ce qu'il est aussi idiot qu'il en a l'air ?

«-Bien sûr, baka. » lui assurais-je.

Je le sentis se coller un peu plus contre moi.

«-Sasu ? » chuchota t'il.

«-Quoi, encore ? »

«-Je…je t'aime, Sasu. »

J'étais…stupéfait ? Non, encore plus. Je ne savais comment interpréter ses paroles : c'était de l'amitié ? De l'amour ?

Naruto se braqua contre moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Il m'aimait !

J'étais…euphorique !

Mais m'aimait t'il comme moi je l'aimais ou comme un ami aime son meilleur copain ?

«-Sasu ? »

Je ne pouvais pas répondre.

La surprise, le bonheur et le désir de lui dire que mes sentiments étaient réciproques se disputaient en moi.

Il se releva, sa main quitta ma peau, son front mon épaule et il se mit sur ses genoux, me regardant, tête basse.

«-Sasuke…je comprends que tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi je t'aime mais je t'en prie, ne…ne m'évite pas. S'il te plaît ? »

Que répondre ?

Il faisait totalement fausse route !

Je l'aimais, je le voulais mais j'étais trop…tétanisé.

Les actes valent mieux que les paroles à ce qu'il paraît, ou, en tous cas, c'est ce que je choisis comme façon de m'exprimer.

Je me relevais moi aussi pendant qu'il se crispait et m'approcha de lui. Mes mains trouvèrent naturellement sa joue et sa hanche.

Je baissais un peu la tête et l'embrassais en y mettant tout ce que j'aurais du lui dire.

A son tour surpris, il accepta la caresse et je léchais doucement ses lèvres, les mordillant quelque peu pour lui demander une autorisation à aller plus loin. Il ouvrit les siennes et sa langue rencontra la mienne pour un ballet majestueux. Tendrement, nos salives se mélangèrent et ses doigts se retrouvèrent dans mes cheveux et sur mon dos.

D'une pression, je le fis s'approcher de mon corps, nos bassins brûlant se rencontrant dans un gémissement étouffé par notre baiser. Je sentais la bosse de son pantalon toucher la mienne et je n'en pu plus.

Il dut comprendre, car, s'étendant sur le lit, il m'attira contre son corps.

Je sentais chaque parcelle de ma peau rencontrer la sienne, je le serrai contre moi alors que mon érection frottait sur sa cuisse et que je le sentais faire de même.

Mon bas-ventre en feu allait exploser et j'arrêtât notre baiser pour lui embrasser le cou, retraçant ses veines de manière délicieuse pour me stopper à ses tétons.

Comme dans mes fantasmes, je mordillais la chair rouge qui se dressait sous ma langue, passant de l'un à l'autre.

Naruto eut un gémissement qui me donna satisfaction et je continuai ma descente.

Je multipliais les baisers sur son ventre avant de rencontrer l'élastique de son pyjama.

«-Sasu….s'il te plait…continu…encore… »

Sa demande me fit sourire et je retirai donc son pyjama, frôlant sa virilité tendue sans accentuer la caresse.

Léchant la bosse à travers le boxer je sentis les mains de Naruto, auparavant sur le lit arriver dans mes mèches brunes.

«-Sasu… » gémissait-il alors que je caressais la paroi de tissu.

Gardant une main sur son érection, je redressai ma tête vers lui.

«-Que veux-tu Naruto ? »

«-Sasu…espèce de…tortionnaire…sadique…ca…caresse-moi… »haleta t'il

Souriant, je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres puis lui enleva –enfin- son dernier vêtement.

Le membre gorgé de désir se dressa et je le saisi d'une main, l'enserrant lascivement dans mes doigts et entamant un mouvement de va et viens langoureux pendant que Naruto se cambrait sous ma main.

J'approchais ma bouche de son érection et lécha le contour de son gland avant de le suçoter. Je descendis encore un peu ma langue qui arriva à la base de sa virilité et en le prenant dans ma bouche, je fixai l'homme que j'aimais, heureux de lui donner ce plaisir.

Les yeux clos, la tête balancée en arrière, Naruto s'appuyait sur ses coudes pour avancer au maximum mes lèvres sur sa verge.

Je profitai de l'instant pour passer mon pouce sur son anus, le faisant gémir un peu plus. Y introduisant doucement mon index, je l'entendais me dire de ne surtout, surtout pas m'arrêter et, accédant à sa requête j'accélérai ma langue sur son érection et ajouta un doigt dans sa chair que je dilatais au maximum.

Je m'arrêtât pourtant pour remonter sur son corps.

«-Naru…tu…veux…aller… plus… loin ? » demandais-je incertain de sa réponse en continuant mes baisers sur son visage.

«-Que oui ! » me répliqua t'il férocement.

Réintroduisant mes doigts en lui, il poussa un soupir de contentement alors que ma main flattait à nouveau sa virilité.

Attrapant habilement un coussin, il le glissa sous ses hanches et me releva pour l'embrasser.

«-Dis moi… si ça te fais mal. »

Naruto eut un sourire confiant alors que je guidais mon sexe plus que tendu vers son anneau de chair, je l'y glissais doucement afin de ne pas le blesser et je le sentis frémir sous la douleur qu'imposait mon membre à son corps. Il passa cependant une main dans mon cou et me murmura de continuer.

Ma virilité en lui, je me sentais comblé dans cette cavité chaude, l'impression que nous ne formions plus qu'un me remplissait de joie.

Il bougea ses hanches de manière suggestive, m'indiquant que la douleur était passée et je poursuivis le mouvement qu'il avait fait avec plus de vigueur.

Nous nous mûmes en cœur et je m'emparais de son érection pour le caresser au rythme de mes vas et viens.

Je mordillais son épaule alors qu'il gémissait à mes oreilles et quand il jouit je le rejoignis dans les secondes qui suivirent.

«-Sasu…Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? » voulut vérifier Naruto.

«-Oui…Je t'aime, Naru. » je le serrais contre mes bras «Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop pour ton propre bien. »

«-Si tu m'aimes, rien de mal ne peux m'arriver. » jura le blond sa tête reposant dans mon cou.

«-Alors je t'aime Naruto Uzumaki. Pour toujours. »

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

…C'est finit, les gens.

Snif.

Un peu guimauve, cette fin, n'empêche.

Mais longue.

Avec mon tout premier lemon.

Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?

Je suis un peu triste de vous quitter, vous qui, pendant quatre jour m'avez suivit, m'avez fait réécrire un troisième et quatrième chapitre, m'avez encouragés, m'avez complimentés…

MERCI !

Merci, merci et merci.

J'espère vous revoir dans –peut-être un jour- d'autres fictions. (Je me demandais si j'écrirais un miroir à cette fic ou un épilogue ou une suite ? je ne sais pas trop encore…).

Merci encore pour tout !

Bises à toi,

Elissana.


End file.
